The words we could never forget
by Pavs
Summary: Barney s'était surpris à espérer un peu plus chaque jour que Christmas franchirait le cadre de la porte,qu'il l'attendrait en revenant du chantier. Mais il n'était pas là et Barney sentait le manque de sa présence autant que Stonebanks. Peut-être même un peu plus chaque jour s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même.


_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Voici la suite de_ _The words we lost on our way home_ _. C'est la dernière partie de l'histoire alors j'espère que vous aimerez._

 _L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

 ** _The words we could never forget_**

Les cordes serraient ses poignets et chaque mouvement lui entaillait la peau un peu plus profondément. Mais les jeunes étaient libres et s'il étaient aussi intelligents que Lee l'espérait, ils ne reviendraient pas le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres. Même Galgo n'avait pas été épargné et il se retrouva à souhaiter qu'il commence l'un de ses interminables monologues. Mais il ne disait rien. Personne ne parlait. Ils regardaient le mur en se disant qu'il avait bien fallu que ça se finisse un jour. Hale marmonnant de temps à autre que se serait la dernière fois s'il s'en sortait. Il eu un rire amer qui attira l'attention des autres et il rit encore plus fort.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Christmas? Demanda Toll avec un air incrédule.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de revoir le visage de Barney lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer. Hale lui envoya un regard inquiet qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis son retour de Vilena.

-Un autre qui ne peut pas continuer? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique au possible.

Doc sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir. Il avait été le premier à comprendre, probablement toujours le seul à par Tool à savoir ce qui avait poussé Christmas à chercher Barney jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir de ses propres yeux qu'il était toujours en vie. Il avait finit par mieux s'entendre avec lui après avoir confirmer un million de fois qu'il ne jouait pas pour cette équipe là. Et si ça avait aider à dissiper la tension au sein de l'équipe, ça n'avait pas suffit à calmer l'angoisse sourde qui rongeait Lee chaque fois qu'une piste sur la position de Barney ne menait à rien.

Puis il était revenu de Vilena et le stress c'était transformé en inquiétude, en colère, pour finir par donner la même impression de vide que lorsque la mort de Stonebanks avait été confirmée à Barney. Lee n'avait jamais parler de ce qui c'était passé là-bas, se contentant de dire que Barney était toujours en vie avant d'aller se morfondre dans son coin. Doc avait finit par s'inquiéter et l'avait suivit pour se rendre compte qu'il dormait sur le banc dans le garage de Tool. Il l'avait prit chez lui, sachant très bien que Christmas laisserait sa fierté le faire dormir là encore très longtemps. Parce que s'il l'avait demander, Tool ne l'aurait pas laisser sans toit au dessus de sa tête. Encore moins sur le banc en ruine qui lui servait de lit.

Même Gunnar avait finit par s'en mêler, l'entraînant avec lui dans le groupe de thérapie où il allait chaque semaine. Deux séjour à l'hôpital et une nuit en prison avaient été la limite de la patience du blond. Quelque part entre les deux, Tool avait diminuer ses heures de tatouage pour s'assurer que Christmas ne se jetterait pas en bas d'un pont. Et Smilee avait finit par prendre le relais en forçant Christmas à se souvenir qu'il était toujours en charge de l'équipe avec lui.

Tout avait fini par revenir à la normale, du moins autant que possible, mais ça n'avait pas empêcher la mission de mal tourner. Plus jamais il n'accepterait de contrats venant du gouvernement. Un des garde entra avec un air satisfait qui les fit grincer des dents. Il se dirigea droit vers Christmas et appuya le canon de son arme entre ses deux yeux.

-Où est Barney Ross? Demanda-t-il et alors que le sang se figeait dans leur veines, Christmas partit d'un rire hystérique qui résonna entre les murs comme une mélodie morbide.

* * *

Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec son chandail pour la millième fois ce jour-là. Il jura en se disant qu'il finirait par simplement mettre le feu à sa cabane pour accepter de vivre au palais avec Sandra. Plus d'une année s'était écoulée depuis son départ de New-Orléans. Plus de six mois depuis le dernier passage de Lee. La photo était toujours sur sa table. Le couteau toujours planté pour la maintenir en place. Il était seul de toute façon alors elle ne dérangeait personne et il avait fini par s'habituer à voir Lee tous les jours. Et personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'une de ses chaises avait été décalée pour faire comme s'il était là.

Il n'était pas revenu pour autant. Les paroles de Lee l'ayant troublé plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait bien fallu admettre au bout de quelques temps que Stonebanks ne reviendrait pas d'entre les morts. Et Barney s'était surpris à espérer un peu plus chaque jour que Christmas franchirait le cadre de la porte, qu'il l'attendrait en revenant du chantier. Qu'il le rejoindrait au bar comme il le faisait toujours à Old Point. Mais il n'était pas là et Barney sentait le manque de sa présence autant que Stonebanks. Peut-être même un peu plus chaque jour s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais réellement prit le temps de se questionner sur sa relation avec Christmas. Il n'en avait par ressentit le besoin et c'était justement ça le problème. Il l'avait prit pour acquis. Refusant de voir au-delà de ce qui le hantait, se rendant aveugle au lien qui s'était fait, lentement mais surement, entre lui et Lee. Et son regard le hantait maintenant, jour après jour. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à sortir de son trou par peur de rendre la chose plus réelle. Par peur de le briser d'avantage. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre et préférait se rendre cinglé à force d'y penser plutôt que de risquer d'empirer son cas en lui imposant sa présence.

Il entendit le bruit des branches qui craquaient sur le sentier derrière lui et se tourna en mettant la main sur son pistolet. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il se figea cependant en voyant John Smilee apparaître dans son champ de vision, Yang le suivant de près. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, Yang prenant un air perplexe en voyant la cabane derrière Barney et le jeune finit par soupirer en lui tendant un dossier.

-J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas... Commença-t-il en refusant le document d'un signe de la main.

-Ils ont pris Christmas. Trancha Yang en le prenant des mains du jeune pour le mettre de force dans celles de Barney. Et Doc. Et Hale. Et Gunnar. Et Toll. Et Galgo. Luna est aux soins intensifs, Thorn et Mars sont avec elle. John m'a appeler. Trench nous attend au port.

Barney pâlit à vue d'œil en entendant les paroles de Yang. Il sentit un flot d'adrénaline parcourir ses veines. Il se tourna et entra dans sa cuisine pour prendre le couteau de Lee et mit la photo dans ses poches. Il avait déjà trop de regrets, il ne survivrait pas à celui là. Yang le vit sortir avec ses affaires et eu un sourire satisfait alors que John donnait l'impression qu'une tonne de brique venait d'être retirée de ses épaules. Ils se rendirent au port en quatrième vitesse et Barney alla rejoindre Trench à l'avant de l'avion.

-Je commençais à croire qu'on t'avais perdu. Dit Trench avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'un soulagement visible se voyait au fond de ses yeux.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Barney et Trench fit décoller l'avion.

* * *

Ils avaient infiltré la bâtisse et tué plus de gardes que ce qu'ils avaient cru possible en un laps de temps aussi court. Et Barney continuait à avancer, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour les sauver. Ils finirent par atteindre un couloir et Barney prit les devants, suivit par Smilee alors que Yang surveillait leurs arrières.

-Où est Barney Ross? Demanda un homme alors que Christmas partit d'un rire qui le fit se figer sur place.

Il avait merdé, complètement merdé. Il l'avait blessé et ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Mais il aimait mieux un Lee en colère qu'un Lee mort et il défonça la porte en pointant son arme sur le garde.

-Juste ici! Cria-t-il avant de lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

Lee le regarda avec un air incrédule qui se propagea rapidement aux autres alors que Barney s'avançait pour couper les liens qui le retenaient au mur. John et Yang s'occupèrent des autres alors que Lee et Barney continuait de se regarder. Lee passant ses mains sur ses poignets endoloris par les cordes. Il baissa la tête et commença à se tourner et au moment où Barney ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Lee prit son élan et lui envoya son poing au visage.

-T'as fini? Demanda Barney alors qu'une lueur de satisfaction passait dans les yeux de Christmas.

-T'es un connard. Lâcha Christmas en le pointant du doigt.

-Je sais. Admit Barney et Lee s'approcha d'avantage.

-Et t'es cinglé, vraiment. Continua Lee alors que sa voix tremblait légèrement au fur et à mesure que la distance entre lui et Barney se réduisait.

-Probablement. Souffla Barney avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes.

Christmas se figea pendant un instant et Barney se tendit, pensant qu'il avait fait une erreur. Que Lee ne le voulait pas, pas comme ça. Il se recula juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux et y vit une foule d'émotions. Ils ne se soucièrent pas des autres qui les regardaient comme si la terre avait subitement arrêter de tourner. Christmas soupira et un sourire fini par apparaître aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Il était temps. Dit-il avec un air amusé de voir Barney aussi soulagé. Et je ne peux pas croire que je te pardonne. Espèce de vieux cinglé.

Barney se mit à rire et prit Christmas dans ses bras avant de voir l'air complètement ahuri du reste de l'équipe.

-T'aurais pu laisser tomber le vieux. Rétorqua Barney avec un air franchement amusé.

-T'es plus très jeune. Constata Lee avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Dit Barney avec un air satisfait alors que Doc levait les yeux au ciel.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre! Se plaignit Hale.

Barney et Lee échangèrent un sourire entendu et Doc se mit à rire. Ces deux-là allaient les rendre cinglés.


End file.
